No more rules
by just.an.avengers.fan
Summary: After the events of The Winter Soldier, Natasha and Clint reconsider a decision they made about their relationship years ago. Includes the story of how Clint gave Natasha the arrow necklace. RE-POST. One Shot. Please leave a review.


**Hey guys, this is going to be a one shot. This story takes place in an alternative universe apart from my other story ****_From the very beginning._**** That one has its one story of the arrow necklace. Hope you like it.**

"Hey, can I talk you for a second" Clint interrupted Natasha who was talking with some agent and looking at some files about a mission. They were in a conference room.

"Yeah, sure" Natasha said and excused herself to the agent for a moment. She followed him to the hall.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Listen, Fury sent me on a mission and it's going to be a long one, a few months."

"Ok...when are you leaving? We could go for a few drinks."

"Yeah, look I'm actually about to go in an hour so..." Clint kept looking at her.

"Alright" She said but she noticed something weird.

"Look, I don't know how this mission will go..." He looked worried; he looked down and from his pocket pulled out a thin chain. "I want to give this to you"

Natasha took the chain. "Where did you get this?" She said smiling.

"I just have it. You don't have to wear it...but I want you to have it."

"Ok" she said. Clint looked at her.

"I should go"

"Wait" Natasha stopped him and hugged him. "Take care" she said and they gave a step back.

"Always" he said calmly. They didn't say anything but they were grabbing each other hands and stayed like that a few seconds before a couple of agents passed next to them. "I gotta go. Bye" he said and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Bye" she replied and came back to the room where she was working.

She didn't say anything but she kept looking every now and then to the necklace. It was weird, Clint usually was very confident about his missions and now he seemed so worried.

A few weeks later...

After Natasha left the cemetery she started thinking about her next move. Her covers were blown, she couldn't just return to Russia, not now. She went back to her apartment and packed everything that was important, her books, clothes and a few more things. She reached the drawer next to her bed and opened it. She smiled when she saw a photo of her and Clint. They looked so normal, smiling like if they were having a vacation. The truth was that they took the photo because they were acting like tourists.

_Flashback. Russia_

_"Smile" Clint said sitting next to Natasha in a table outside of a cafe._

_"Take that away" she said._

_"Come on, we're supposed to be tourists, besides we don't really have a lot of photos together."_

_"Ok, give me the camera" she said after thinking about it. "Hi, could you take us a photo?" She said to one of the waitress that was taking their cups. The waitress accepted and took the photo._

_"There you go, one day we'll look at this photo and remember when we were right here and we took this photo as a couple of normal people who were just hanging out as friends" Clint said showing her the photo._

_End of flashback._

Natasha took the photo and kept her in her bag. She zipped the box and sent it to a safe place. She took a last glance back to her apartment. Great memories went by, like all the times Clint stayed with her all night investigating on cases. Of course not all was work; Barton was probably the only man capable of hold an interesting talk with her. She kept remembering more things in that apartment.

She closed the apartment and headed to the airport wearing a blonde wig and a false passport that she had in emergency cases like this one. She looked at the destinations deciding where to go.

Five months later, Natasha was found in a small town in Georgia. She had been moving from place to place. She was confirming her alias and talked with the people she still trusted. Stark had also called her offering her security and a place to stay. She appreciated the help but as she told him "there are things I have to do on my own."  
Of course she hadn't forgotten Clint; in fact, there was not a single night in which she didn't think about him. She missed him. Although, they agreed that it was better for everyone to stay as friends she sometimes wished they could ignore those rules. She stayed awake looking at the necklace wondering where Clint could be. She didn't even know if he was still alive. He told her he was going on a mission, but SHIELD was gone and everybody thought Fury was dead.

It was a cloudy afternoon in Georgia and Natasha was walking through the streets almost alone, it was a quiet town. She was heading to her hotel when out of nowhere she was grabbed to an alley. Just when she was prepared to response she heard the voice she had been waiting to hear for months.

"Hey, easy" he said stopping her fist. "I didn't mean to scare but we need to be discreet."

"Where...?" She said astonished.

"I have a safe house near, a few blocks away. I promise that I tell you everything but we need to move." He said. Natasha followed him to a safe house.

"Wow, this is yours?" She said looking at the house. It was not a very big and luxury place but it was nice.

"Yeah, you want something?"

"I can take a glass of water" she said still examining the room and sitting on the couch. He gave her the glass. Clint began telling her about the mission that Fury asked him.

"Wait, so you knew what was happening?" Natasha asked.

"Not exactly. Fury told me there was something going on. He didn't tell me what but he told me that I should be careful and disappear for a while." He said "Nat, you have to believe that if I would have known about Hydra, I would have told you." he continued. "You're my best friend. I wouldn't have let you be at SHIELD knowing that would happen."

"I know. I just...so many things happened and I don't know where I'm standing now." She confessed.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you. I brought you to SHIELD thinking you would be better and..."

"You saved my life. You gave me another chance and that is something I'll never regret." She said. They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
Natasha tried to start a conversation. She put her glass on the table and returned to her position. She didn't even have time to continue. Clint kissed her suddenly. She was surprised but after a few seconds she got used to it and relaxed.

"Sorry" he said when he finally let her. "Nat"

"Don't." She said. Clint understood the message and kissed her again. All those years of pretending and lying to themselves that they were just friends collapsed. They gave up to their feelings.

He crushed her, against the wall with more passionate kisses all the way through her neck and jaw. She pulled up his shirt revealing his body. He unbuttoned her shirt too and started moving to the bedroom.  
There rolling in the bed, they moved like if they had done it a thousand times before. She let him take the lead guiding her.

They sat; Natasha's legs were around Clint's waist. She let her head back when Clint went down kissing her chest enjoying the feel. They stayed sat in the same position gasping for air touching their faces with such love. They looked at each other and smiled. They had never been that happy.

The next morning, Natasha woke up and saw Clint looking the roof thinking. "Hey" she said and he looked at her.

"Hey" he replied and kissed her sweetly. After they spent some time there in bed, they decided to get up and talk.

"What is it?" Clint asked her. She was looking at her phone. They were sitting on the table drinking some coffee.

"Nothing, Stark hasn't stop calling since SHIELD disbanded. I think Hill is working for him."

"Yeah. He has written some e-mails. Maybe it is time to go back." He suggested.

"To the Avengers Tower?"

"Yeah, why not. It would be fun, having Thor and Cap."

"And what do we tell them...about us. Stark is going to ask a lot of things and you know how he insisted since New York about us." Natasha said. After the shawarma, after the whole crisis of New York was over, Stark kept going to SHIELD to talk to Fury. A few times he found Clint or Natasha and was always asking about their story. He wanted to know since the day they met. Of course they were able to avoid a few questions. But now there was no way that they would return and keep acting like just friends .

"We tell them the truth. The only reason I never did anything was because of SHIELD. But SHIELD is not there anymore. We don't work for anyone" Natasha heard him and knew he was right. SHIELD was gone, now there wasn't anyone who could tell them not to be together.

"No more rules." She said in relief.

"No more rules" he repeated smiling and he kissed her. Finally they were free of taking their decisions. And hell, they were going to enjoy it.

**How about that? **

**Please write a review, tell me what you think :D**


End file.
